Question: What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{10} 10$
Answer: If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Therefore, we want to find the value $y$ such that $10^{y} = 10$ Any number raised to the power $1$ is simply itself, so $10^{1} = 10$ and thus $\log_{10} 10 = 1$.